Nunca é tarde para dizer eu te amo
by Mrs. Johnlock
Summary: A fic se passa em algum lugar depois do ep 08X09 Choreographed


Web: Nunca é tarde para dizer eu te amo

Autora: Lela

Nome: Nunca é tarde para dizer eu te amo

Categoria: Romance

Classificação: Livre 

Sinopse: A fic se passa em algum lugar depois do ep 08X09 Choreographed

NA: Com um nome desses já dá pra entender sobre o que é essa fic, eu tava vendo o episodio Choreographed e meio que gamei na parte que o Cragen diz pro El que a Liv voltou, então resolvi criar uma fic com base nessa parte

"Olivia voltou"

Essas palavras não saiam de sua mente, Elliot não estava em sua casa, deitado ao lado de Kathy como o de costume, ele estava em um hotel. De algum modo Kathy havia descoberto que Elliot havia beijado Dani, então ela pediu divorcio (SG: Divorcio é coisa do capeta)

Elliot se virava de um lado para o outro na cama, e tudo que vinha em sua mente era Cragen dizendo que Olivia havia voltado. Como ela poderia ter feito isso com ele? Ir embora sem dizer nada, não era a primeira vez, mas na ultima vez que ela foi embora, Elliot ainda podia vê-la, mas desta vez, ele nem se quer sabia onde ela havia ido, mas mesmo assim ela voltou.

Bem, provavelmente agora Olivia estaria em seu apartamento, mas as coisas entre eles não estavam muito boas, o clima entre eles estava tenso. Por que ela voltou e não disse nada para ele? Olivia devia estar brava com Elliot por algum motivo, Dani Beck talvez (SG: Com certeza é essa vaca)

Ele não estava conseguindo dormir, toda vez que fechava os olhos Elliot via Olivia, ela não estava sorrindo ou chorando, mas sim indo embora, se afastando dele. Então ele levanta e pega seu celular, disca o número de Olivia, mas ela não atente então Elliot apenas deixa uma mensagem: "Liv, se você está brava comigo, apenas diga-me o porquê. Quem deveria estar bravo era eu, você me deixou e não disse nada. Por favor, me ligue quando ouvir essa mensagem"

Elliot se deita em sua cama, com a intenção de ter pelo menos uma boa noite de sono, mas não adianta Olivia não saia de sua mente, a chuva que caia em NY também não estava o ajudando a dormir, então ele levantou, pegou seu celular, a chave do carro e sai discando novamente o número de Olivia, e de novo, ela não atende.

_Liv, eu preciso falar com você, querendo ou não eu sou seu parceiro há oito anos. Apenas... Ligue para mim. Okay? – Elliot deixa mais uma mensagem enquanto saia

Ele vai até seu carro, para em frente à porta, pensa se deve fazer isso ou não, então ele abre a porta, entra no carro, dá a partida e liga novamente para Olivia

_ Liv, atente, por favor. Droga! Por que você não está falando comigo? Sei que te disse coisas que você não merecia ouvir, mas atende essa merda, por favor – Elliot deixa outra mensagem enquanto dirigia. (SG: Atente essa merda, Liv)

Então seu celular toca, mas não era Olivia, era Huang. O que ele queria?

_Stabler – Diz Elliot atendendo ainda dirigindo

_ Elliot, preciso dos arquivos do ultimo caso para fazer o meu relatório...

_ E precisava me ligar? Deus! Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer! – Interrompe Elliot

_É a Olivia, não é? (SG Não, sou eu)

_ Não... Tá, talvez um pouco... Okay é a Liv

_ Você já tentou falar com ela?

_ Ela não atente o celular e... Pêra aí, o meu relacionamento com a minha parceira não é da sua conta

_ Como psicólogo, é da minha conta, sim.

_ Você pode ser psicólogo, mas não é meu psicólogo

_ Ano passado, quando eu perguntei como a Liv te fazia fazer qualquer coisa, eu notei algo, você realmente a ama (SG: Não precisa ser muito gênio para saber disso)

_ Olha só, está chovendo, eu estou dirigindo, minha mulher pediu divorcio e a Liv não quer falar comigo. A ultima coisa de que eu preciso é de um psicólogo dizendo que eu amo a minha parceira

_ Você se preocupa com ela mais do que qualquer um daquela delegacia.

_ A Liv é minha parceira, faz parte do meu trabalho me preocupar com ela – Elliot desliga o celular e o joga no painel do carro

Elliot não sabia como lidar com aquilo, de todas as vezes que eles haviam brigado essa era a pior, Olivia não queria falar com ele, tudo estava dando errado, Elliot tenta ligar novamente ligar para Olivia, mas ela não atendia

_ Liv, você querendo ou não, eu estou indo ai, preciso falar com você.

Elliot desliga o celular, cada vez chovia mais, a culpa por perder Olivia corroia Elliot, de modo com que ele perde-se a noção do certo e errado, ele chega ao prédio de Olivia, Elliot não sabia o que dizer a ela, chovia muito, Elliot estava completamente encharcado quando chega ao apartamento dela, ele bate na porta, mas nem sinal de Olivia

_Liv, abre essa porta, por favor! – Elliot dizia batendo na porta (SG: Abre a porta)

_ Eu ouvi nas primeiras trinta vezes Elliot, vai embora! – Olivia grita do lado de dentro (SG: Não grita com ele)

_ Não saio daqui até você me dar um bom motivo para não estar falando comigo

_ Quer um bom motivo? – Olivia diz abrindo a porta

_ É isso que eu estou pedindo

_ Você é o ser mais cretino do mundo e você se estressa com qualquer coisa!

_ Como não se estressar com uma pessoa que vive indo embora sem avisar e volta do nada? E você se preocupa com ela, mas essa pessoa não se importa então você tenta agir de maneira diferente já que essa pessoa foi embora, você tenta esquecê-la porque sabe que ficar lembrando-se dela não vai te fazer bem, então de uma hora para outra essa tal pessoa, quem você sequer sabe o motivo de porque a ama tanto volta e te faz cometer os mesmos erros outra vez, e de novo vai ser impossível esquecê-la. Mas quer saber? Eu não enfrentei toda essa chuva para vir rastejando aos seus pés implorando que você fale comigo

_ Ninguém disse que era para você vir aqui! – Olivia grita fechando a porta

Olivia se senta perto da porta, o que Elliot disse era verdade, ela havia ido embora varias vezes sem ao menos avisá-lo, mas o que ele quis dizer com "você tenta esquecê-la porque sabe que ficar lembrando-se dela não vai te fazer bem, então de uma hora para outra essa tal pessoa, quem você sequer sabe o motivo de porque a ama tanto volta e te faz cometer os mesmos erros outra vez e de novo vai ser impossível esquecê-la."?

Olivia toma sua decisão, ela se levanta, abre a porta, ela sai atrás de Elliot (SG: Vai consertar a caçada que você fez), mas ele não estava lá, Olivia tenta usar o elevador, mas foi inútil então ele resolve usar a escada (SG: Nunca é tarde para dizer que te amo incentivando a fazer exercícios, mas uma dica é: Fiquem longe dos de português), Olivia sai do prédio e vê Elliot indo até o carro

_ El! – Ela grita enquanto a chuva molhava todo o seu corpo (SG: \õ/ adoro chuva)

_ Liv? – Elliot se virando (SG: Lela! Criança é foda)

_ El, você estava certo, eu não devia ficar indo embora sem te avisar. Quem deveria me perdoar é você, eu que tenho que pedir desculpas.

_ Você também estava certa, eu devia me estressar menos, mas é...

_ Complicado?

_ Eu ia dizer inevitável, eu não sei por que, mas eu te amo e acho que é tarde de mais para te dizer isso

_ Nunca é tarde para dizer eu te amo (SG: ...É cedo ou tarde demais? Pra dizer adeus pra dizer jamais... Qual é! Quem nunca ouviu essa musica que atire a primeira pedra)

Elliot puxa sua parceira pela cintura a beijando apaixonadamente, suas línguas exploravam cada pedaço de suas bocas, um beijo que há tanto tempo ambos esperava, mas nunca tiveram coragem para dizer o que sentiam (SG: Beijo na chuva é bom). Elliot finaliza o beijo, mas não separa seus corpos.

_Eu te amo, Liv – Diz Elliot abraçando sua parceira

_ Eu também te amo

Mais uma vez seus lábios se juntam para outro beijo quente e apaixonado, eles exploravam a boca um do outro enquanto a chuva molhava seus corpos dando um sabor a mais a aquele beijo.


End file.
